


you are the puddle of mud in the pigsty of my life

by forwantofanoxfordcomma



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kind of AU, Kinda, Lazy Mornings, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwantofanoxfordcomma/pseuds/forwantofanoxfordcomma
Summary: It’s the morning after an impromptu sleepover and Catra is carefully spilling out all of the feelings and secrets and messy pieces tucked away in her heart for Adora to look at. Adora gets stuck on the first one.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 92





	you are the puddle of mud in the pigsty of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Matthew Mole's Have I Told You. Quality song.

It’s the morning after an impromptu sleepover and Catra is lying on Adora’s bed. She is lying on Adora’s chest and Adora is smiling warmly and all the bullshit they’ve been dealing with just doesn’t seem to matter because Catra is lying on Adora’s chest and she’s not pushing her off. Catra opens her mouth. Closes it. Huffs. Opens it again.

“I like you, dumbass,” Catra says.

“Can you say that again? I didn’t quite hear you,” Adora says, grinning widely. She totally heard and now she’s rubbing it in.

“Fuck off,” Catra grumbles.

“I’m sorry, a little louder?” Adora smirks.

“You’re so gross and sentimental,” says the brunette.

“You’re the one who said you liked me!” Adora says, bouncing a little bit. Catra tries to send her a scathing look, but she's so happy that it makes Catra's stomach lurch and she just sends her a vaguely annoyed look instead.

“What?” Catra asks, deadpan. “Don’t remember. Never happened. Sorry, I don’t make the rules!”

“Caaaatraaaa,” Adora groans. She’s smiling, though, so Catra counts it as a win.

“Nope, never said it,” she says, nodding definitively. Adora is shaking her head. “You must be going senile in your old age.”

“I’m, like, barely a month older than you,” Adora says.

“You’re such a dinosaur,” Catra shoots back. Adora laughs.

“Well, I like you too,” Adora says. Catra’s heart does a weird stutter-y thing in her chest and she can feel her ears burning.

“Embarrassing,” she says, hiding her face in Adora’s neck. Adora chuckles again and the vibrations shake Catra’s whole body. “Weirdo dinosaur. Don’t just say shit like that.”

“Shut up,” says Adora. “You’re ruining the mood.”

“Make me,” says Catra.

“Kiss me.”

Catra _almost_ does. (It’s a very close thing.) But—

“Eww,” says Catra. “Morning breath.”

“That’s it,” Adora says, kicking the covers off of her bed and pushing Catra off of her. Catra doesn't yelp, but if she had, it would have been a dignified sort of yelp. “If you’re gonna ruin the mood again, then we’re just gonna go eat breakfast and shower and I’m gonna drive you back to your place so we can both drink hot chocolate and pine desperately from two different apartments like fully functioning adults.”

Catra hisses when Adora starts pulling open the curtains.

“Make me pancakes and I’ll consider getting out of your bed,” Catra says imperiously, trying to regain her dignity.

Adora raises an eyebrow. Catra whines.

“Go shower and brush your teeth so we can make out on my couch and then I’ll consider making you pancakes.”

Catra groans, but she rolls off of the bed and stumbles into the bathroom.

Adora smiles her dopey smile after her. 

“Shut up, weirdo,” Catra says, not looking back. 

Adora just hums and disappears into the kitchen. 

“Ugh,” says Catra. She's smiling, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Catra started watching Naruto in middle school and now she has an addiction to cheerful blondes who fix trauma with gay smiles and rainbows.


End file.
